


Lion's Roar and Snake's Kiss

by Nightrayspath



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Auguste Lives, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Auguste as the former Gryffindor Quidditch captain, Damen as Head Boy, Damen as Quidditch Captain, Damen as a Hogwarts seventh year, Fluff, Getting Together, Gryffindor Damen, Hints of Lazar/Pallas, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Laurent as a fifth year, M/M, Slytherin Laurent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Worried Nikandros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightrayspath/pseuds/Nightrayspath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damen stepped into the deserted hallways and slowly made his way towards Gryffindor tower. However a cold voice from a corner ahead of him stopped him short. Slowly he made his way towards the source of the noise. He peeked around the corner.<br/>Two Gryffindor third years were cowering in front of a blond fifth year Slytherin. Laurent de Vere, his former captain's little brother. He knew more than enough about him from Auguste praising him to the moon and back again. Though his reputation as an ice prince was the complete opposite of what Auguste had been saying about him.</p>
<p>"What would your father say if he knew? A useless piece of filth," Laurent's words were vicious like poisonous barbs and one of the Gryffindors flinched.</p>
<p>"Don't talk to him like that!" The other Gryffindor blustered but visibly shrank back when Laurent's icy gaze landed on him.</p>
<p>"Or should I tell your brother what really happened to his toad? Faulty potion poisoning is after all quiet common." Laurent's eyes were like blue glaziers as his pretty lips spewed venom at the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished it yay. Parts of it are still not proofread so I apologize for any mistakes that you may find. I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you enjoy this Hogwarts AU.

** Lion's Roar and Snake's Kiss **

**The lion's heart of loyalty will see the same in peasants and royalty**

Damen felt gross and sweaty. He was in desperate need for a shower. His Quidditch uniform was sticking to his skin and felt uncomfortable. His team had left long before him. He had stayed behind to practice his shots and clean up the mess that his team had left behind. Nikandros had offered to help but he had refused. His best friend didn't need to stay behind with him just because he was anxious about his game against Ravenclaw. It would be the first game of this year and he really didn't want to lose. It was his last year at Hogwarts and his last year as the captain of the Gryffindor team. He had to make sure that they won. If it meant staying behind to practice more he would do it. He had only stopped because the last sunlight had been vanishing.

He stepped into the deserted hallways and slowly made his way towards Gryffindor tower. However a cold voice from a corner ahead of him stopped him short. Slowly he made his way towards the source of the noise. He peeked around the corner.

Two Gryffindor third years were cowering in front of a blond fifth year Slytherin. Laurent de Vere, his former captain's little brother. He knew more than enough about him from Auguste praising him to the moon and back again. Though his reputation as an ice prince was the complete opposite of what Auguste had been saying about him.

"What would your father say if he knew? A useless piece of filth," Laurent's words were vicious like poisonous barbs and one of the Gryffindors flinched.

"Don't talk to him like that!" The other Gryffindor blustered but visibly shrank back when Laurent's icy gaze landed on him.

"Or should I tell your brother what really happened to his toad? Faulty potion poisoning is after all quiet common." Laurent's eyes were like blue glaziers as his pretty lips spewed venom at the boys. Damen was about to step in and defend the boys when he saw someone hiding behind Laurent. A small Slytherin first year. She was dripping wet and she was clutching the back of Laurent's rope in her fists. Damen's eyes narrowed.

"All I am asking for is an apology," Laurent said calmly. He had pulled out his wand and was twirling it between his fingers.

"We are not going to apologize to you fucking slimy snakes," One of the boys managed to his. It was so typical of his house. Courageous to the point of stupidity.

"Oh, is that so?" Laurent said with a dark expression on his face. Before the boys could react Laurent had flicked with his wand and said a spell. With a bit of magic they were now hanging upside down from the ceiling.

"So do you want to do this the hard way or not? The hard way could potentially end with your parents losing their jobs," Laurent said as he looked at them through cold eyes. The boys sputtered.

"Ah, you should not underestimate the connections i have," Laurent said with an eerie calm. At the boys frightened expressions Damen decided to finally step in.

"Just what is going on here?"  He asked as he stepped around the corner. Four pairs of eyes landed on him. With a subtle flick of Laurent's wrist the boys dropped from the ceiling.

"Captain," The two boys exclaimed. Apparently they were expecting him to defend them.

"Damianos," Laurent's lips curled around his name in distaste. His gaze was cold as it looked at him. His stance was tense.

"He was-" Damen waved off the two boys excuses and instead addressed Laurent.

"I will handle their punishment. No need to hang them upside down again. I think once was enough," Damen said as he nodded towards the two boys. A small smirk was playing on his lips. The only sign of surprise was the slight widening of Laurent's eyes.

"Punishment?!" They exclaimed in distress and disbelieve. Damen turned around and they shrank back when his much larger frame towered over them. The Slytherin first year was peeking around Laurent.

"Yes, Punishment," Damen growled, "for bullying a first year or are you guys denying it?"

At his hard stare the boys lowered their gazes and shook their heads. "Good, Nikandros will decide your punishment."

Both boys groaned. Nikandros was merciless when it came to handing out punishments. He didn't shrink back from it at all when making sure his prefect duties were fulfilled.  

Damen leaned down so that he was face to face with the first year. "I'm sorry for their abysmal behaviour. Not all of us are prejudiced bigots." Damen said with a smile and ruffled through the girl's wet curls.

When he looked up Laurent was watching him with an unreadable gaze. He smiled at Laurent before grapping hold of the boys to frog march them towards Gryffindor tower.

"Damianos," Laurent's voice stopped him. He turned around.

"Good luck at your game," Laurent said with a curt nod before ushering the first year into the direction of their common room.

Nikandros gave the boys two weeks of detention. Damen had been looking for a glimpse of green and blond at the end of their game against Ravenclaw. He didn't know why he had expected to find Laurent in the mass of students. He also didn't know why he had wanted to catch a glimpse of golden hair and cold blue eyes.

**The snake's emerald eyes are the starless night's silent spies**

Damen entered the Library with something akin to resignation. Nikandros just had to remind him of his unfinished defence against the dark arts essay. Makedon would not be pleased if he handed in a half finished essay. He liked defence and so he had dragged himself into the library on this faithful Wednesday evening. Nikandros had patrol or otherwise he would have helped him out.

The library was surprisingly packed at this time of the day. He scanned the room for a free place. In the farthest corner there was a free seat. It was opposite of Laurent. Apparently people were afraid of sitting near him. Damen snorted at the thought.

Laurent could be scary and vicious but that was no reason to avoid him like that. He made his decision and dropped his stuff next to the chair opposite of Laurent. At the noise Laurent's looked up startled from where he was reading. Damen smiled at him before sitting down and pulling his stuff out. Laurent nodded at him and went back to his book.

The two of them worked in silence side by side till a loud noise interrupted their work. An argument had broken out between two Ravenclaws. Damen sighed in resignation and stood up to break the argument apart. Laurent caught the sleeve of his shirt.

"Mention the broom cupboard on the third floor," Laurent advised with a sly look in his eyes. Damen looked at him in confusion but nodded. He stepped between the two arguing Ravenclaws and indeed when he mentioned the broom cupboard  both went beet red and shut up surprisingly quickly. He returned to his seat.

"Do I even want to know what that was about?" Damen asked as he sat back down.

"Ah, probably not," Laurent conceded with a shrug.

"And how did you know that?"

"I have my ways," Laurent answered with a light smirk.

"You are scary," Damen said impressed. "Do you have information on everyone?"

"I might, I might not," Laurent answered cryptically as he turned the page of his book.

"What do you know about me?" Damen asked as he leaned forward. His interest was piqued. Laurent's blue eyes locked gazes with him. He just realized just how gorgeous the blue eyes truly were.

"Damianos of Akielos, Quidditch captain, head boy, Gryffindor's golden boy, your best friend is Nikandros, perfect scores in every subject but Herbology, History and Potions." Damen winced. He knew those three were his worst subjects. Especially Herbology and potions. He had once accidentally thrown a mandrake at the teacher's head. He had ripped a devils snare apart with his bare hands when he had tried to plant it into a different pot. Plants were to delicate for him. Potions were completely beyond him. Though he did know from Auguste's gushing that Laurent was brilliant at it.

"You broke into the nurse office in third year, got into a lot of brawls in second which my brother had to break up, you are horrible at singing, you love apricots, you used to date a Slytherin prefect called Jokaste who cheated on you with your older brother," Laurent delivered the words in a sharp tone. He was tense as if he expected Damen to lash out. When Damen didn't react only continued to watch Laurent with interest he continued. Jokaste's betrayal still hurt but it no longer made him angry.

"You lost a bet and had to swim naked in the black lake last year. You had to sneak up into the castle naked  because someone had stolen your clothes," Laurent said with sly grin. Damen sputtered and felt the heat rise to his cheeks.

"How did you find out about that? Nikandros is the only one that's supposed to know about that!" Damen whined. Yes, he was not above whining. He hid his face in his arms.

"I have eyes and ears everywhere," Laurent answered. Amusement was dancing in his eyes and Damen was thrilled at the fact that his eyes had lost their cold glare.

"I hope that is the most embarrassing thing you have on me,"  Damen pleaded with a grin.

"I might have more on you," Laurent answered as he arched an eyebrow. 

"Auguste was right when he said that there is no winning against you," Damen said with a laugh.

"You better remember that," Laurent conceded with a small grin. Damen couldn't help his answering grin. He had never seen Laurent's smile before now.

Their conversation was interrupted by the librarian. She was closing the library and was ushering all the students out. He lost Laurent on his way out. Only when he reached the Gryffindor tower did he realize that he  hadn't completely finished his essay. He had been so absorbed by the new side of Laurent that he had simply forgotten about it. It seemed as if he would have to pull an all-nighter.

**The lion's soul of bravery will forever abhor the slavery**

The next time he ran into Laurent he had sneaked into the kitchen, only to find Laurent talking to one of the house-elves. Damen smiled as he caught sight of him.

"Laurent," Damen greeted.

"Daminaos," Laurent's posture relaxed a bit at the realization that is was only him.

"You can call me Damen," He said with a smile. It felt weird to be called by his full name. He always expected his father to stand there telling him off for something whenever he heard his full name.

"Damen," Laurent said softly as if to taste the name as it rolled off his tongue. A shiver ran down Damen's spine but he ignored the feeling.

"Can I please have a slice of bread and some cheese?" Damen asked a tiny house-elf next to him politely. Laurent was watching him.

"You don't like house-elves," Laurent observed with narrowed eyes.

"Wrong, I like them. I just dislike that they are owned and bound." Damen answered. As a child he had often dreamed of being enslaved. The reoccurring nightmares made him detest the relationship between House-elves and Witches and Wizards.

"Interesting," Laurent commented as he pressed a coin and a pair of handmade socks into one of the house-elves hands who protested vehemently. Damen watched fascinated as Laurent spun his words like webs. In the end the house-elf gave in and accepted the coin and the socks.

"They are your eyes and ears," Damen said as he remembered their last conversation.

"No one pays them any attention. They see and hear everything." Laurent conceded.

"The perfect spies," Damen summarized.

"I never order them to. I only ask. I always try to make them accept payment." Laurent said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"That is more than what many other's would do." Damen said and he was gravitated to see the light flush spread across his cheeks.     

The house-elf returned with his bread and cheese. He thanked her and started eating while Laurent was watching him silently. He followed one of the house-elves into the pantry and returned with two apricots in his hands. He put them on Damen's plate.

"Thank you," Damen said and felt irrationally pleased that Laurent had remembered his favourite fruit. The information was something trivial and something that he could have easily forgotten.

"I need to go. " Laurent's expression was off somehow as if he didn't want to leave. It was probably only Damen's wishful thinking.

"Laurent," Damen said before he could think about it.

"Yes?" Laurent turned and watched him with keen eyes.

"It's nothing. Good night and sleep well," Damen amended.

"Good night," Laurent said softly before he left the kitchen. Damen finished his bread and took the apricots with him to his dorm. He ate them as he lay in his bed and stared at the ceiling. 

**The snake's glimmering scales follow hidden trails**

Damen could officially classify this train ride as the most awkward one in the history of train rides. Laurent had entered Nikandros and his compartment some time during the ride. Damen had nothing against Laurent's company. The problem was that Nikandros and Laurent just didn't get along. Laurent had the most fun in existence by ruffling Nikandros feathers. Nikandros had pulled out his wand more than once. Laurent had looked smugly amused the whole time. Damen had to play negotiator between these two the whole damn ride. Whenever he had asked Laurent to please stop riling Nikandros up further Laurent had send him puppy eyes and had accused him of ruining his fun. It was no wonder that Damen was sporting a light headache at the end of the ride. Laurent had left for his own compartment shortly before they reached King's Cross. Nikandros had been silently fuming by then.

Damen was now standing in King's Cross completely bundled up in a thick coat and scarf. His father was late. He hated the cold. He was looking forward to spending Christmas in Greece with his extended family. At least there it was warm even if it was loud.

His gaze moved over the students mingling around. He saw the Slytherin girl Laurent had rescued from the two boys at the beginning of the year. She was showing her little sister a Muggle coin trick. He chuckled. He had caught Laurent teaching her that trick.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Laurent step out of the train. He was packed into thick blue coat his beautiful blond hair was hidden beneath a blue hat. Damen walked over to his side.

"Is Auguste late as well?" Damen asked as he came to stop besides him.

"He is always late," Laurent said with a sigh.

"Except for Quidditch practice. For that he was always on time," Damen said with a chuckle. He remembered his former captains habit of not being on time for anything other than Quidditch quiet clearly.

"Finally," Laurent muttered as he caught sight of a blond head with long hair.

"Sorry, I'm late. I know. I missed you too," Auguste said in a rush before Laurent got the chance to open his mouth. He pulled Laurent forward and crushed him into a hug. Damen chuckled at the sight but gave the two brother's privacy by looking for his family again.

Auguste was running his hands through Laurent's hair much to his younger brother's dismay. Only after he had fussed about Laurent to his content did he turn towards Damen.

"Damen, how are you? How's the Quidditch team?" Auguste asked after he released Laurent. He was looking between Damen and Laurent with a glint in his eyes that Damen was unfamiliar with. Laurent flushed under his brother's gaze and glared at him. Auguste arched an eyebrow in answer and Laurent avoided his gaze. Augustes pleased gaze focused on Damen again while he awaited his answer.

"I'm doing all right. We haven't lost a single match yet and are going strong. But we are having a bit of a problem with our beaters," Damen admitted. He chose to ignore the conversation that happened before. It would only confuse him.

"Do they not get along?" Auguste asked.

"Ah, no it is not that," The whole thing made Damen feel slightly uncomfortable.

"They want to fuck each other," Laurent said bluntly. Damen groaned and buried his face in his hands. He tried to will the flush that had risen across his cheeks to go away. Auguste blinked before he started laughing.

"The sexual tension is messing with the others, especially shy Damen," Laurent said with a wicked smirk. Auguste had just managed to catch his breath only to start howling in laughter again at Laurent's comment.

"I'm not shy!" Damen protested as the heat flushed his cheeks.

"Sure," Laurent drawled. He was clearly not believing a word out of Damen's mouth.

"I should never have told you about the tension between Pallas and Lazar," Damen said with a groan.

"I would have found out anyways," Laurent said with a flick of his wrist. Auguste had finally stopped laughing and was looking at the two of them with clear amusement. At what exactly Damen had no idea.

"Don't you dare say a thing," Laurent hissed as he saw Auguste's expression.

"I am not saying a thing!" Auguste defended himself with raised eyebrows.

"Good, remember you promised." Laurent said with a threatening expression on his face.

" I will not say a thing," Auguste said with an eye roll. When Laurent was distracted for a short moment Auguste leaned over into Damen's space.

"I will tell you at the end of the year by then he should have gotten it together," The amused statement only served to confuse Damen further so he just nodded. His father calling his name interrupted any further conversation.  

He wished Laurent and Auguste happy holydays before following his father's booming voice.

**The lion's pride makes it impossible to hide**

Damen woke up with a blinding headache. A groan left his lips. He slowly opened his eyes. He was in the hospital wing. He could distinctly remember flying on his broom. He had been playing against Hufflepuff. He must have been hit by a bludger.

"Did we win?" Damen asked as he turned his head to the side. He had expected to see Nikandros. Instead Laurent was sitting beside his bedside.

"Is that all you care about?" Laurent said with narrowed eyes.

"Laurent ..." Damen was understandably surprised by the Slytherin's presence.

"Is it that much fun to nearly get your skull broken to bits? Is it fun to play such a game made for barbarians?" Laurent's eyes were narrowed and there was something icy about his glare. Damen didn't manage to get in another word.

"You are a fool. A hopeless fool whose honourable ways are going to get you killed. You just had to fly in front of the bludger. A fucking idiot is what you are." Laurent continued. His hands were trembling ever so slightly before Laurent stopped his body's reaction forcefully.

"If you want to get yourself killed that badly it would be easier to jump of the astronomy tower." Laurent hissed. Only now did Damen noticed just how dishevelled Laurent truly looked. His clothes were rumbled and his hair was a bit of a mess. Laurent was usually immaculate.

"Laurent ..."

" If you want to die then just go and die," Laurent snarled. He was expressionless and it send a shiver down Damen's spine. Damen reached out and wrapped his hand around Laurent's wrist. Olive skin in stark contrast to the ivory skin beneath it. He tucked on Laurent's arm till he stumbled forward.

Laurent landed on Damen's broad chest with a small sound of surprise. Damen wrapped his arms around Laurent and hugged him close.

"I'm all right, sorry for worrying you," Damen murmured into Laurent's golden hair.

"Who said anything about me being worried?" Laurent hissed as he struggled against Damen's arms.

"I'm sorry," Damen said again and lightly nuzzled Laurent's hair. A quiver went through his body before he slowly relaxed into his arms.

"Don't do it again," Laurent whispered as he pressed his face into the crook of Damen's neck. They stayed like that for a while. This time when Laurent pulled away Damen let him.

"You're still a fucking idiot," Laurent stated primly and Damen could just helplessly smile at him. The opening of the door of the hospital wing made Laurent step completely out of Damen's space. Nikandros was hurriedly walking into the room.

Laurent send a disdainful look Nikandros way before brushing past him. He left with one last cold look over his shoulders. Nikandros sat down in an empty chair.

"I like him," Damen confessed. His face was pressed into his cushion.

"I noticed," Nikandros said dryly.

"I really like him," Damen insisted.

"I know. I have no idea why you have such a thing for blond Slytherins," Nikandros said with a long suffering look.

"He is so gorgeous," Damen said.

"I do not want to know," Nikandros commented with a nonplussed expression.

"I might love him," Damen admitted.

"Remember what happened last time?" Nikandros said as he looked at Damen.

"He isn't like her," Damen said already knowing where his friend was going with this.

"Cold, calculating, beautiful, sly, Slytherin. I would say that they are damn familiar." Nikandros said with raised eyebrows.

"He is not Jokaste," Damen said. Jokaste never defended a first year, never taught them muggle magic tricks, didn't stay beside him in the hospital wing till he woke up and didn't treat the house-elves with such kindness.

"I just want you to be careful," Nikandros insisted, "I do not want you to give your heart away again only to get it broken."

"I know. I will be careful," Damen promised.

"That's all I ask for," Nikandros said with a smile.

"By the way did we win?" Damen asked after a moment of comfortable silence.

 

**The snake's cold skin made with a touch of sin**

Damen had been reading in the common room when a fourth year approached him. They were the only two still down there at this time of night.

"There is a snake waiting for you in front of the portrait," She said as she jerked her head in the general direction. He thanked her and made his way out into the hall.

Laurent was standing there. His posture was stiff and straight. But as soon as he saw Damen he relaxed and swayed lightly on the spot.

"You're drunk," Damen said with a sigh. "You're drunk and here. Why are you here?" Slytherin had won the match against Hufflepuff today. So of course they were celebrating and drinking.

"You are safe," Laurent admitted as he smiled up at him.  

"Do you want to stay here?" Damen asked as he stroked a strand of golden hair out of Laurent's face. Laurent nodded and leaned into his touch.

"You make me feel safe," Laurent murmured quietly as he looked at Damen with hazy eyes.  Damen swallowed around the tight feeling in his throat. It was an honour to be trusted by someone like Laurent. He never wanted to abuse that trust. Damen looked up at the portrait. The fat Lady had been watching them with interest but luckily for once kept quiet

"I know the password. Found it out within the first week this year. Your passwords need to be more creative. Actually all the passwords need a do-over. The Ravenclaw riddle is way too easy ," Laurent rambled on. 

"Regis nocte" Damen said with a sigh. Laurent's rambling was kind of cute though. The portrait opened and Laurent managed to crawl inside without falling flat on his face. Before Damen followed him through he heard the Fat Lady sigh: "Ah, Young love."

Damen ignored his own blush and guided Laurent to the couch. He pulled out a cushion and blanket from one of the cupboards.

He dumped them on the couch and went to his knees to unlace Laurent's shoes. He startles slightly as Laurent touched one of his curls. He was playing with his hair.

"I like your hair,"  Laurent said around a drunken smile ",It's soft and curly and really pretty."

"I like yours, too" Damen said around a laugh. He lightly touched the golden strands.

"I know," Laurent sounded ridiculously pleased by the fact. Damen chuckled and pulled his shoes off. He unlaced Laurent's jacket, the lace was a bloody menace. He knew why he wore muggle t-shirts. He folded it neatly over the back of the couch.

"You should lay down and sleep it off," Damen said as he covered Laurent in a blanket.

"Stay?" Laurent asked softly. Curled into the crimson blanket he seemed even younger than he was. Damen smiled and sat down on couch besides Laurent who immediately crowded into his space and curled into his side. He had noticed that Laurent was very particular about whom was allowed to touch him. He often flinched when someone reached for him. The only people that were allowed to touch him freely were Auguste and now apparently Damen.

Laurent snuggled his face into Damen's side and slowly fell asleep. Damen couldn't help but gently card his fingers through Laurent's golden hair. He fell asleep with his fingers in Laurent's hair.

He awoke the next morning with crick in his neck. He winced as he moved his neck to get rid of it. Laurent's head was in his lap and his face pressed into his stomach. He should wake him up before everyone else descended upon the common room.

He gently stroked Laurent's hair and murmured: "Laurent, you got to wake up."

Laurent stirred and pressed his face into Damen's stomach. Damen chuckled. He was acting really adorable.

"Laurent," He called his name in a quiet voice. He gently shook his shoulder. Slowly Laurent pulled back and blinked awake.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty" Damen chuckled at Laurent's slightly dazed expression. Laurent screwed his eyes shut at the bright light.

"My head," Laurent groaned as he rubbed his temple.

"I can bring you a hangover cure ," Damen said as he stretched lazily. Laurent shook his head lightly as not to make his headache worse.

"What happened last night?" There was something scared in his voice. It hurt Damen to hear it.

"You appeared in front of the portrait asking for me," Damen explained ", You told me that I make you feel safe, continued to ramble about knowing all the passwords and apparently you like my hair a lot."

"Can you please forget what I said last night?" Laurent said with a groan and hid his face in Damen's shoulder.

"Nope, who knows whenever else I might manage to gain some blackmail material on you," Damen said with a grin.

"What else happened?" Laurent asked. He seemed much more relaxed by now.

"You fell asleep on me. That's it." Damen answered with a shrug.

"You are a very good pillow," Laurent commented.

"I aim to please," Damen chuckled and reached out to fix Laurent's bed hair.

"I am not the only one that likes hair," Laurent said dryly.

"Your hair is gorgeous," Damen said as his fingers trailed through the golden strands. A flush spread across Laurent's features.

"Damen," His name left Laurent's lips in a breathless hush. He averted his eyes only to blink up at Damen through golden lashes. Damen leaned closer, slowly crossing the space between them. Laurent's eyes slipped close.

A loud bang from the stairs interrupted. Laurent and Damen sprang apart and stared wide eyed at the stairs.  A bag had fallen down the stairs. Lazars loud voice could be heard from the top of the stairs. A sheepish Pallas came down the stairs, grabbed the bag and disappeared upstairs again.

"I should go back," Laurent said as he lightly licked his lips. Damen nodded.

"Do you want a hangover cure? Nikandros should have some," Damen asked before Laurent slipped through the portrait hole. Laurent shook his head and disappeared down the corridor. Damen's eyes followed him till he was out of sight.

Pallas and Lazar could expect a gruelling practice this week for the interruption.  

**The lion's crimson claws abide their own honourable laws**

It was late when Damen walked back into the castle. He had practiced on his own against Nikandros wishes to take it easy. Next week it was their final game. They hadn't lost a single one yet. They weren't going to lose this one.

Voices stopped him on the second floor. With a frown a recognized Laurent's voice but he didn't know the other three voices. Laurent had the problem of getting into trouble because of his vicious tongue. It wouldn't be the first time someone had tried to harm him. Damen slowly pulled out his wand.

Indeed Laurent was cornered against the wall by three bigger bodies. He looked cool and composed but Damen clearly saw the tension run through his body. His wand was held causally. It was only an illusion. Laurent was ready to fire a spell at any given moment. On his cheek there was a shallow cut that was oozing blood. They had dared to hurt him.

Damen's grip on his wand tightened. All sense of reason fled when one of them reached out and touched Laurent's face with a leer. He fired the first spell without even thinking about it all he could think about was Laurent's blood and the tremble in his hand at the unwanted touch.

When he could think clearly again all three of them were unconscious. The knuckles of his left hand were scrapped. He had apparently also thrown a punch but that wasn't important. Laurent was staring at him wide eyed.

"Are you hurt?" Damen asked as he started patting Laurent down searching for injuries other than the cut. Damen's touch seemed to snap him out of whatever dazed headspace he had been in. He caught Damen's hands and squeezed.

"I'm all right." Laurent reassured. Damen let out a breath of relief. Now, onto the problem of the three unconscious seventh years.

"What am I supposed to do with them?" Damen mused out aloud. As the head boy he had overreacted slightly. He doubted that Herode would be happy with him.

"Tie them up and hide them in an empty class room?" Laurent suggested as he gently pressed against the cut. Together they dragged the three into an empty room and locked the door. They had taken their wands and hid them inside the empty room. Damen and Laurent shared a quick grin before continuing on their way as if nothing had happened.

"By the way why are you out this late?" Damen asked as he sent Laurent a suspicious glance.

"Wouldn't you want to know?" Laurent answered with a smirk.

"Laurent," His name came out suspiciously like a whine.

"Would you drag me to the teacher's if I was doing something bad, Mr. Head Boy?" Laurent said with sly look. His blue eyes were wide as they looked at Damen.

"Depends on what you are doing," Damen answered in a low voice. He had stepped right into Laurent's space.

"That you would have to find out," Laurent answered as he trailed his finger up and down Damen's chest.

"I will," Damen said as he forcefully stopped himself from leaning even more into Laurent's space.

"Oh we will see," Laurent answered with a smug little smile. He gently flicked the tip of Damen's nose before stepping backwards.

"Good night, Damianos." Laurent said. There was an undercurrent beneath his words that Damen couldn't understand.

"Good night, Laurent," Damen answered as he smiled at him. They parted ways.

He found out what Laurent had been doing the night before the next morning. Laurent was threatening two sixth years with newly acquired information regarding their whereabouts last night. Damen just rolled his eyes and ignored whatever was going on. Though he distinctly saw Laurent wink at him.

**The snake's venomous poison may hear the survivor's orison**

Euphoria was rushing through his veins as the rest of his team descended upon him with whoops of joy. They had won. The Quidditch cup was theirs. He could barely hear the celebration around him.

He stared on in a daze as the Cup was handed to him. He let out a whoop of joy suddenly startling everybody around him. He was pulled into a crushing hug by his friends. He had done it. They had managed to win it again.  Not even the impending doom of his N.E.W.T.s could spoil this.

The Gryffindors had moved to their common room and were now celebrating their win loudly. Alcohol and snacks disappeared into open mouths. Damen himself only had two Butterbeers and was very clear headed. He was in the middle of rough housing with Nikandros when the urge to see Laurent overtook him.

"I need to find someone," Damen said to Nikandros, who send him a slightly worried look but nodded.

Damen managed to slip out of the throng of Gryffindors only after every single one that could reach him had congratulated him and clapped him on the shoulder. Damen left them behind and rushed down the corridors he had a pretty good idea where Laurent was. He usually helped a sarcastic Slytherin second year by the name of Nicaise with potions. When he reached the library Laurent and Nicaise were just stepping out. Nicaise said something that made a light flush steal over Laurent's cheeks. Laurent glared.

"Laurent," Damen said with a grin.

"Congratulation," Laurent answered dryly though there was no glare accompanying the words. Nicaise echoed the words though he was smirking as he looked between Laurent and Damen.

"Thank you," Damen said before stepping forward closer into Laurent's space. "You weren't at the game."

Laurent was about to agree when Nicaise interrupted with a sly smirk. "Wrong, he was there."

"Nicaise!" Laurent hissed. Damen raised an eyebrow in interest.

"He was so busy staring out the window with a love-struck expression that he hardly taught me anything," Nicaise drawled as he brushed an errand curl behind his ear. Damen caught a glimpse of his glinting sapphire earring.

"Nicaise, should I mention the activities you got up to last night to the head boy?" Laurent said with a cold glare. He waved into the general direction of Damen.

"The head boy is currently not present," Damen answered with a grin. Nicaise's smirk broadened and Laurent's glare was turned onto Damen.

"He dragged me to the game only leaving when it was sure that you were winning against our own house," Nicaise said as he played with his earring. A flush was spreading over Laurent's cheeks and Damen couldn't quiet resist the smile that was breaking across his face.

"Nicaise, I am not going to help you with your plan," Laurent said with narrowed eyes. Nicaise just shrugged and turned around. He left down the corridor all the while Laurent's glare never left him.

"So you did come to watch," Damen said as he stepped even closer. Laurent looked up at him before dropping his gaze. The tips of his ears were slightly red.

"So what?" Laurent said.

"I'm happy," Damen grinned and enclosed Laurent in his arms. He was hugging him. Laurent let out a sound of surprise. Damen grinned. He was feeling giddy from all this happiness. Before he could over think it he hoisted Laurent up into his arms.

"Damen, let me down!" Laurent hissed as he wiggled in Damen's arms. Damen only grinned at him. He started to spin him round and round in circles. He was laughing loudly with Laurent in his arms.

Laurent let out an undignified noise before he started to laugh along with him. He adored Laurent's laughter. He spun him round and round till he became dizzy. They collapsed in a heap on the floor. Laurent was laying sprawled on top of him. His golden hair was in disarray and his checks were flushed. He was beautiful.

Damen wasn't thinking he just leaned in and kissed him on the lips. He knew it was mistake when Laurent tensed on top of him. He immediately stopped and pulled back. Laurent scrambled off him and looked at him with a weary expression. He hated that he had put it there. Damen stood up slowly not wanting to make him even more uncomfortable. He was acutely aware of his height and tried to make himself appear smaller. He opened his mouth to apologize but never got the chance to. The door of the library opened and it was enough to spook Laurent. He disappeared down the hallway.

"Fuck!" Damen exclaimed. He had fucked up. He punched the wall. For a moment the throbbing of his hand was louder than the sound of his heart breaking.

**The lion's golden mane is darkness' eternal bane**

It had been three days since he had last seen Laurent. Nikandros had tried to repeatedly ask him what was wrong but he had managed to avoid answering till now. It hurt. It hurt so much not to have Laurent beside him.

He hadn't realized just how much time he spend with Laurent. They usually saw each other every day. At least during breakfast, lunch and dinner. The absence was like a gaping hole. 

He couldn't blame Laurent. He was the one that had kissed him knowing full well just how careful one had to be when it came to touching Laurent. He was the one that had fucked up. He had to apologize to Laurent and soon. In two weeks he would be leaving Hogwarts forever. He had to apologize tomorrow.

He felt so drained and tired. It was already past one am and he needed to sleep. He turned around and closed his eyes, tried to blend his heartache out. He fell asleep quicker than he would have thought.

 He woke up in the morning with pleasant warmth pressed against him. He snuggled closer only to feel the tickle of soft hair against his chin. He slowly blinked awake. A golden halo of hair was spread out on the pillow besides his head. He was holding someone in his arms. He blinked the last of his sleep out of his eyes. Laurent was slumbering in his arms.

Damen let out a startled yelp and released him. He scrambled backwards and promptly fell off the bed. The commotion was enough to wake Laurent up. He sat up slowly and yawned. Damen was watching him wide eyed.

"Morning," Laurent murmured as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Morning, how did you end up in my bed?" Damen asked slightly hysterical. Confusion and bafflement were the only emotions he was currently capable of feeling. He was feeling completely discombobulated.

"Nikandros let me in," Laurent answered with a shrug. Damen looked around and indeed the dormitory was suspiciously empty.

"Traitor," Damen muttered, first talking about not trusting Laurent and then letting him into his room while he was sleeping. Laurent snickered quietly and Damen felt his throat close up he hadn't thought that he would hear the sound again. He had to apologize. 

"Laurent," Damen gulped, "I'm sorry."

Laurent froze and the warmth slowly disappeared from his gaze. He looked at Damen with weariness before asking: "For what?"

"For kissing you," Damen clarified with a pained expression.

"Oh?" Laurent asked. His hands were clenched into fists and his expression had turned carefully blank.

"I shouldn't have done that so suddenly. I wanted to kiss you but I should have asked and not simply taken. I'm sorry." Damen continued as he looked at everything but Laurent.

"You want to kiss me?" Laurent asked quietly.

"Of course I want to kiss you. I always want to kiss you and hold you close. I adore you and you are gorgeous. Your gorgeous mind makes it even harder to resist. Besides I think I am halfway in love with you," Damen rambled on as he avoided Laurent's gaze.

He let out a surprised sound when he suddenly found himself with lap full of Laurent. Laurent's face was buried in his shoulder. His nose was tickling his neck.

"Laurent?" Damen asked as his arms came around Laurent.

"I want to kiss you," Laurent confessed against his skin. His arms were tightening around Damen and he felt a thrill at the admission.

"But?" Damen prodded gently.

"I have bad memories," The words were nothing but a quiet whisper. Damen felt as if someone had dumped cold water on him. He froze. Someone had hurt Laurent. It explained so much. It hurt.

"Who hurt you?" Damen growled ",I will kill them."

A shudder went through Laurent and Damen tightened his hold.

"After our parents died my brother and I started living with our uncle. Our uncle used to touch me for longer than it had been appropriate. Auguste was always there it prevented him from doing anything more." Laurent whispered softly.

"During his seventh year Auguste stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas and he-" Laurent let out a stuttering breath. Dame let out a low wounded sound. Laurent had only been in his third year. Only thirteen.

"Stop, you don't have to tell me." Damen said as his hand started rubbing soothing circles on his back.  His other hand wound up in Laurent's hair stroking it softly.

"He hurt me though my magic protected me from the worst of it," Laurent summarized with tremor in his voice. He was pressing himself as close to Damen as possible.

"He still hurt you. You shouldn't have been hurt. You should never be hurt. That bastard doesn't deserve to live." Damen murmured as he pressed his face into Laurent's hair.

"Auguste found out. It wasn't pretty. My Uncle is in Azkaban now." Laurent said. Damen could vaguely remember Auguste disappearing during the holydays at Hogwarts.

"Good," Damen growled", I hope he rots there and dies a slow and painful death."

Damen just held Laurent in his arms for a while. He needed it as much as Laurent did. He needed to know that he was safe in his arms.

"He used to drink though he was never drunk. You tasted of alcohol when you kissed me," Laurent admitted. Damen felt his heart give a tight squeeze.

"I'm sorry," Damen murmured as he kissed the side of Laurent's head. "I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Laurent said softly ",rather I apologize for running away."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Damen echoed with a smile. They stayed like for the rest of the morning. Content to just be close.

**The snake's quiet hiss the sly one's kiss**

Damen hadn't kissed Laurent since then. Not because he didn't want to but he had told Laurent that it would happen on his terms not Damen's. He was content with hand holding and cuddling.

He had managed to pass all of his N.E.W.T.s. Laurent had passed his O.W.L.s with _Outstandings_ all around.  Saying farewell to Hogwarts was in a way heartbreaking. It had been their home for Seven years. Nikandros and him had stared a Hogwarts with misty eyes before getting on the train.

It really was goodbye. Soon he would start Auror training. Auguste was going to be his senior again. He didn't know how to feel about that since he was now dating his little brother.

He stepped out of the Hogwarts and couldn't help the feeling that this would have been his last ride with the train. Laurent tucking at his hand brought him out of his sad nostalgia.

Auguste was standing there grinning proudly. He was for once on time. When he saw their clasped hands his grin broadened.   

"I see, so congratulations are in order," Auguste grinned. Laurent flushed a dark shade of red and Damen fought against his own luckily less noticeable blush.

"Thank you," Damen said awkwardly.

"Why are you on time?" Laurent asked with clear suspicion.

"Jord forcefully kicked me out of work earlier," Auguste answered with a roll of his eyes. He continued with a sly grin, "So my little brother got over his kiss panic."

"Auguste!" Laurent hissed still flushing.

"Oh come on! You wrote me in utter panic. I thought something serious had happened." Auguste teased.

"Damen, please ignore my brother I believe he has fallen off his broom too many times," Laurent said in a completely serious voice.

"No, no Damen you need to listen to me. I have the best kind of information on this one," Auguste said as he pulled his little brother into a headlock. Damen watched their interaction in amusement.

"Especially regarding you," Auguste said with a broad grin.

"Don't you dare!" Laurent exclaimed as he tried to wriggle free.

"Guess since when he had a crush on you?" Auguste was full on smirking now.

"Don't!" Laurent exclaimed. Damen felt a flush rise at Auguste's words.

"Since he was thirteen!" Auguste stated proudly. Laurent let out a low whine of humiliation.

"Really?" Damen asked.

"You promised not to tell!" Laurent hissed. He was redder than Damen had ever seen him. Before he could hit Auguste, Damen pulled him into his chest.

"I am flattered," He said as he kissed the top of Laurent's head. Auguste was grinning at him.

"You guys are just adorable," At Auguste's words Laurent groaned against his chest.

"Also if you hurt him, if you break his heart no one will find you," Auguste's smile had definite shark like quality.

"I will never hurt him," Damen promised as his arms tightened around Laurent.

"Good," Auguste said with a smile.

"That's it?" Laurent asked petulantly, "I had to listen to a two hour shovel talk from Nikandros."

"Aww poor sweet Laurent," Auguste teased.

"Fuck off!" Laurent said back as he burrowed deeper into Damen's embrace. Damen couldn't help the laughter that rose in his chest. Even though he had left Hogwarts behind the most precious thing he had gained there was still in his arms.

"If you are going to utterly humiliate me in front of my boyfriend I can do the same to you," Laurent hissed from the safety of Damen's arms. The word boyfriend made a little thrill of happiness run through Damen.

"Sure go ahead, little brother." Auguste challenged with a glint in his eyes.

"My dear older brother was trapped in the girl's toilet in his sixth year. He had to wear a blue dress for losing a bet," Laurent said with a smirk.

"And if it weren't for Damen I would have been stuck in there for who knows how long," Auguste said with a grin. Laurent looked at Damen with a betrayed expression.

"I was the distraction so that he could get out," Damen said with an apologetic shrug.

"Also the dress suited me," Auguste said with a grin. It turned wicked as he continued, "though it might suit Laurent even more. Don't you agree, Damen?"

Damen blinked feeling slightly put on the spot. Though he did manage to answer: "Ah, it would suit him. Blue underlines his eyes."

"Maybe we should put you in a dress?" Laurent said with a glare in Damen's general direction. An expression of alarm hushed over Damen's features.

"I doubt that we could get his shoulders into any dress," Auguste answered with an amused expression.

"Maybe one of the dresses your Greek ancestors used to wear," Laurent mused out loud.

"They are not dresses. They are called chitons." Damen explained with a long suffering expression. They had had that conversation a few times before. Ever since Laurent had found the picture of Damen in a chiton as a child.

"Very short white dresses," Laurent said with a smirk.

 "Maybe I will even wear one for you." Laurent purred with a sly smirk. Damen flushed just thinking about how it would look on Laurent.

"Please keep your filthy flirting to a minimum in my presence," Auguste said as he wrinkled his nose in distaste. Though there was a smile pulling at his lips. This time Laurent flushed and Damen couldn't help the chuckles that escaped him.   

"Damianos!" His father's booming voice shouted from somewhere behind him. Damen sighed.

"I will miss you," Damen said as he clung to Laurent. Laurent hugged him back with the same kind of desperation. He didn't need to say it. Damen knew that Laurent would miss him as well.

"I will write you as often as I can," Damen murmured into Laurent's ear. Laurent nodded.

"I will do the same," Laurent promised. They slowly broke apart. Damen kissed Laurent's forehead.

"Our date in a week is still sure right?" Damen asked and when Laurent nodded Damen smiled at him. He leaned forward again and pressed one more kiss to Laurent's forehead.

"Goodbye," He murmured softly. Laurent echoed the words. He turned around and just as he had walked a few steps Laurent called out his name. He turned around. Laurent grabbed a hold of his tie to pull him towards his face. He kissed him full on the lips.

Laurent stepped back with a sly grin. He winked at Damen once before he turned around and walked away.

"I love you!" Damen shouted after him as loud as he could. It sounded more like a roar than a shout however, though he didn't care one bit that the whole of King's Cross had heard him. He had the silliest grin on his lips and even from the distance he could see the tips of Laurent's ears flush ruby red. Auguste was laughing loudly.

He walked towards his father with a dazed expression. He had the feeling that he could conquer anything and everything that the world threw at him. All from a simple kiss.

**A lion's kiss may induce bliss**


	2. Extra: The Lion's warm embrace the saving grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was too much. Too many people. They were too close. Laurent nearly flinched whenever anyone came too close to touching him. He needed to get out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for this extra has been floating around in my head for a while and finally I got the motivation and energy to actually write it. Auguste did say that Laurent had a crush on Damen since he was thirteen. So here we have a flashback to that time.

**The Lion's warm embrace the saving grace**

_It was too much. Too many people. They were too close. Laurent nearly flinched whenever anyone came too close to touching him. He needed to get out._

_He needed air. Every accidental touch from his housemates made his skin crawl. He stopped himself from flinching by force will alone. Laurent quickly stood up. He made his way towards the exit of the great hall at a moderate pace no matter how much he wanted to run out of there. Just as he was about to leave a warm hand clasped his shoulder._

_"Are you all right? Do you need anything?" Auguste's worried voice asked him. A small part of him relaxed into the familiar touch of his older brother. His presence exuded safety and comfort._

_"I'm fine. I just need some air," Laurent said. Auguste frowned._

_"Do you want company?" Auguste asked. Laurent could clearly read the worry etched across his brother's features. Auguste didn't want him to be alone. He had a hard time straying from Laurent's side since Christmas. It was nearly May now. Laurent suppressed the shudder he felt under his skin at the mere thought of Christmas. He fought off the dark memories it entailed._

_"No, I will be fine," Laurent answered. He needed to be alone for a while._

_"Are you sure?" Auguste asked. No matter how worried he was he would still respect his little brother's boundaries._

_"Yes, I need to be alone," Laurent answered truthfully. Auguste's mouth was pressed into an unhappy line but he nodded._

_"If you need me I will come," Auguste said as his hand tightened his hold on Laurent's shoulder. A real smile pulled Laurent's lips up._

_"I know," Laurent murmured. Auguste slowly let go of Laurent. He smiled at him one more time before one of his fellow Gryffindors called out for him and he returned to his table._

_Laurent quietly left the great hall. The corridors weren't empty, something that made Laurent feel like he was being watched. He couldn't stay inside so he let his feet carry him out to the grounds. It was raining lightly. Just a few, small rain drops falling from the sky. He was only wearing a t-shirt but he wasn't cold. The cool air helped him keep a pretence of calmness._

_Laurent walked through the wet grass into the direction of the Quidditch pitch. He sat down at the base of a tree. From there he had a clear view of the pitch. No one else was around. He was finally all alone. Only now that there was certain distance between him and the castle did he allow himself to let go. It started with his hands. The fine tremors that shook them were barely noticeable at first. They  travelled up his arms, through his whole body. Soon, he was shaking all over._

_"Stop it," Laurent hissed quietly as he tried to stop himself from shaking apart. He could almost feel the touch of sweaty hands all over his body. It made him feel dirty, filthy. The feeling was always lingering at the back of his mind no matter how many times he scrubbed himself clean. He clenched his eyes shut trying to get his breathing back under control. Nausea rose as his breathing got more and more erratic._

_He felt as helpless as when he had been held down. He gasped for air as his shaking got even worse. He bit down on his own tongue to stave off the memory. His trembling didn't stop. His fingernails dug into his bare arms. They broke the skin but he didn't care._

_In and out. In and out. He slowly tried to regulate his breathing. In and out. Slowly he managed to calm himself back down. Still he wouldn't stop shaking._

_"Pathetic," Laurent hissed at himself as he rubbed his dry eyes with trembling fingers._

_"No, you're not," a voice said from a good distance away. A tall built boy with curly dark hair  stood there. A broom was clutched in one hand and he was wearing a red jumper with a golden Gryffindor lion on his chest. Dark eyes were looking at him with worry and kindness. Laurent froze. Someone had seen him at his most vulnerable. Someone other than his brother._

_And it just had to be Damianos of Akielos. Fifth year student in Gryffindor. Gryffindor's golden boy and the keeper of his brother's Quidditch team._

_Laurent clenched his teeth together as he willed his body to stop trembling. It didn't listen to him and Laurent averted his gaze._

_Slowly, as if he was approaching a wild animal, Damianos stepped closer. Laurent tensed as he got within arm's reach. Damianos crouched down in front of him. He laid his broom down in the grass beside him._

_"Can I touch you?" He asked softly as if talking any louder would scare Laurent away. Laurent bristled and send him a hard glare. Damianos was not deterred though he just crouched there patiently waiting for Laurent's permission. He nodded jerkily before glaring at the ground._

_Damianos big hands gently touched his trembling arm. The boy's dark skin was a stark contrast to his own nearly white skin. He had reached out to brush the blood away. The blood Laurent had drawn with his own nails._

_"You're freezing," Damianos murmured as his hand gently started rubbing up and down Laurent's arm. It send warmth through Laurent and caused Goosebumps to erupt along his arms._

_Laurent was startled by the realization that he didn't hate Damianos' hands on his skin. Just as he realized this Damianos pulled his hand away. For some reason he now felt even colder than before._

_Damianos pulled his jumper over his head, then handed the jumper over to Laurent._

_"It will keep you warmer," Damianos said with a small smile._

_"I-" Whatever Laurent had wanted to say got lodged in his throat. Damianos smile broadened._

_"Is there anything I can do to help?" Damianos asked. It was too much. He didn't want the pity. He didn't need to be babied. Auguste doing so was enough._

_"Leaving me alone would help," Laurent hissed back automatically. He froze as soon as the words had left his mouth. Damianos had done nothing wrong. He didn't deserve his anger._

_"All right if that helps I will leave," Damianos still hadn't lost his smile as he got back up. He grabbed his broom and slowly made his towards the Quidditch pitch._

_Laurent opened his mouth, meaning to apologize only to close it as he watched Damianos walk away. A small breeze made him shiver. He stared at the crimson jumper in his hands. The material was soft and still warm from Damianos body heat. A small flush stole itself over his features. He made sure that Damianos was far away before he pulled the jumper on. It was far too big on him but it was pleasantly warm. The sleeves were way too long. His hands completely disappeared in them. He burrowed deeper into the jumper. It's scent was soothing._

_He could see Damianos fly around the pitch as soon as he took to the air. He started flying loops and fast paced laps. His massive body wasn't made for fast flying but he still looked damn graceful as he manoeuvred through the air. Laurent watched him fly silently. He only left and returned back to the castle when Damianos landed._

_A few days later Damianos was in bed with a cold and had to ask Madame Pomfrey for a pepper up potion._

**The snake's hidden pain an invisible chain**

Laurent stared silently at the curtains draped around his bed. The ethereal glow from the windows was the only source of light in the room. His dorm mates were already asleep.

Auguste's letter was laying on his chest. Words of advice and encouragement in his brother's messy handwriting. He knew that he needed to visit Damen he just didn't know how to go about it.

He was afraid that he had only kissed him because of the euphoria of Gryffindor's win. He was afraid that he would apologize. He was feared that Damen would say that it had been a mistake. His fingers brushed over his own lips. He would have to tell Damen about why he freaked out. He would have to tell him the truth about his uncle. He was afraid. Terrified that Damen wouldn't want him if he knew the truth. He clenched his hands into fists when he felt them tremble.

He got out of bed and quietly opened his trunk. He pulled something out of it. The soft material pooled in his hands it calmed him down almost instantly. He pulled the jumper over his pjamas. It was still too big on him. The Jumper  had turned into a comfort item. Whenever darkness seemed to swallow him whole he wore it. Auguste had started teasing him relentlessly about his apparent crush since he had caught Laurent in the jumper.

He crawled back into bed. Damen's old jumper was pure comfort. It was like a barrier between his dark memories and fears. It calmed him down like nothing but Damen himself could. There was no longer even a trace of Damen's soothing scent left on the jumper, still he burrowed his nose deeper into the material.

Tomorrow morning he would confront Damen. He fell asleep clutching the jumper between his fingers.

**The Lion's golden mane darkness' eternal bane**

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr for more snippets and ideas, where I will try to post regulary from now on.  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nightrayspaths


End file.
